


He Screamed

by Pegasister60



Series: International Fanworks Day 2018 [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Drabble, Freeform, Gen, Monster Falls AU, Panic Attacks, Poltergeist!Dipper, References to Sock Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegasister60/pseuds/Pegasister60
Summary: Of all the changes they underwent,hishad to be the cruelest.





	He Screamed

It was _strange_. 

He felt weightless, lighter than air, yet something heavy resided in his stomach.

He couldn’t _breathe_.

His lungs expanded and contracted rapidly, but he couldn’t feel them do so.

He couldn’t _hear_.

The voices of those around him sounded like they came from the bottom of the mariana trench.

He could _see_.

He watched as the demon threw itself down the stairs.

He could _see_.

He could do nothing else as it pierced his pale skin with kitchen utensils and poured soda in his eyes.

He couldn’t _see_.

That he was trapped in the past.

He _screamed_.


End file.
